wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lor'dra
Located within the Segmentim Obscurus, Asteria Sub-sector, the Penitent Knights homeworld of Lor'dra is a large planet with its native human population still in its Feudal stages, the most concentrated populace once was in a massive city surrounding the sprawling obsidian and silver clad Fortress Monastery of Galadhor, before humanity spread across the world. The populace of Lor'dra are subservient to their Astartes lords, for an ancient oath to serve the Emperor's angels. Lor'dra is at most times a harsh planet, with only the continent upon which Galadhor was built being the area of reliable conditions for edible flora to grow, save a few choice islands. However, there are wandering clans eventually settling and forming kingdoms across the continent of Kainan and the Skellis Islands, where they have remained since the beginning of the millennium. History Dark Age During the Dark Age of Technology humanity settled the large planet that would one day become Lor'dra, though the name it was given back then is long forgotten. Inhabited primarily by farmers and miners, the world also held a dark secret. Far away from prying eyes, a scientific conclave harbored experiments on numerous life-forms, twisting and molding creatures into beasts that could be described as either nightmarish or reminiscent of monsters from children's stories. But whence the Age of Strife began and Warp Storms engulfed the galaxy, the beasts held captive by man broke free of their cages and spread across the vast surface of Lor'dra. But the degradation to normal society began to take hold among the people of Lor'dra- they were alone in the galaxy for all they knew, and they faced an alien threat they could have only saw in nightmares. To form protection against the beasts, leaders of newly arisen fortress-cities named themselves "Kings" harkening to rulers of ancient Terra to create an illusion of power, that they were a match for the evil monsters they struggled against, resulting in much of culture degrading into even medieval stages. But slowly and surely, each City fell one by one to the hordes of bloodthirsty animals, with only one remaining: Aelm. But, as the helpless humans prayed for absolution, they were to be given salvation in a much different manner than expected. Liberation of Lor'dra (062.M32) Shortly after the Penitent Knights had amassed a sizable force of Astartes, Highlord Lithandros led the newly Founded Chapter on a patrol through Imperial space in the Segmentum Obscurus. Eventually, the Chapter encountered a planet that was lost during the Age of Strife, and from their scans, still held human life. Descending onto the world to save the native humans of the planet of Lor’dra from an imminent doom at the hands of indigenous wildlife. These beasts were highly specialized and deadly, challenging opponents even for the Astartes of the Penitent Knights. Lithandros pondered the fate of the humans he had saved, deciding to instead of bringing them into the Imperium as a civilized world, would make the planet the homeworld of the Penitent Knights, and to spare the populace from the rigors of Imperial life. Soon after, the nigh-impenetrable Fortress-Monastery of Galadhor was constructed and a massive city of the feudal humans shortly after surrounding the new home of the Knights. As to acquire the best source of recruits for the Chapter, Lithandros ordered groups of the humans to venture across the harsh and often desolate lands of Lor’dra and endure hardships likely to produce strong and promising candidates to become Astartes. Modern Times After the grim devastation caused by the awakening of an entire Necron Tomb World under the ground of Lor'dra, much of the land has been ruined or stained forever with the scars of the Penitent Knights' fight for both survival, and later vengeance. Most of the warrior-clans scattered and endangered, and Stormguard in ruins after the attack of the Crow's Children, Lor'dra has suffered dearly during the opening years of the Forty Second Millennium. However, the Penitent Knights decreed that after the devastating siege at their Fortress Monastery they could no longer shelter their people, and so the Lor'dranians obeyed and migrated across the land and began new lives. Geography Lor'dra contains three large continents in terms of large geological bodies, with only one being capable of supporting human life. There is no land in the planet's southern hemisphere. Kainan is home to both dense boreal forests and towering mountain ranges, and a total of five Feudal kingdoms that have sprouted from the redistribution of human life across the continent's surface. These now disparate realms have carved their own marks upon Lor'dra's scarred surface, their names being the following; Aelm, Ganodar, Nalfgarne, Rodnor, and Tamarum. One territory upon the continent remains untouched by the vast kingdoms of Kainan; the wretched Southlands, home to fanatical heathens that worship "the Ladies of the South". While the reestablished Aelm and its neighbor Ganodar have remained firm in their faith and debt to the Penitent Knights, the peoples of the other realms have slowly drifted away from their Astartes saviors and embraced more earthly worries and wants, such as conquest in the case of the expansionist Nalfgarne Empire, currently at war with Tamarum and Rodnor. The Skellis Islands are group of large islands due northwest of Kainan, home to stout warrior peoples that resemble barbarian clans in many facets. These clans live either humble lives of fishing, or brutally short ones of war with each other or great predators. The lands of Wuudlan, Fjaerland and Gregge are constantly embroiled in conflict, over disputes of honor or land, while the people of Farthaar are content to take to the seas and catch their fill of life. Atmosphere and Climate Lor'dra's '''atmosphere is perfect for harboring life. It is composed of 75% Nitrogen, 22% Oxygen, 1% Argon, and 3% other gasses. Due to being in the cooler section of the Habitable Zone of the Aegimus System, the planet is known to bear extremely cold temperatures in most parts, save the continent of Kainan; the only continent on the planet suitable for human habitability. The average summer planetary surface temperature averages around -17°C(1.4°F), however the average surface temperature of Kainan during the summer solstice is a much warmer 8°C(46.4°F). During the winter solstice, the average planetary surface temperature drops to -32°C(-25.6°F) and the surface of Kainan drops to -14°C(6.8°F). The planet is also known for its large blizzards. Plenty of snow falls from Lor'dra's sky during both the summer and the winter. Culture Kainan The continent of Kainan is home to a variety of societies and cultures. The western kingdoms have grown distant from devotion to the Penitent Knights, and new religions all based off of the original faith have sprouted. '''The Empire of Nalfgarne is home to 7.5 million citizens and is the second largest country on Lor'dra. Its capital of the same name is the second largest city on Lor'dra, housing 1 million people. The city is sprawling with commerce, filled with merchants and wealth. It has been given the nickname "the City of Gold" by Lor'dranians. No slums are to be found within the city. The people of Nalfgarne favor elegance, perfumes, fine cloths, gold, and other such high-class condiments. The language spoken in Nalfgarne is not that of High or Low Gothic, but rather deemed "Nalfgarnian", a once High Gothic dialect that has evolved into its very own language. The people of Nalfgarne place their faith in the "Golden Suns of the Dawn", a pantheon of gods who created Lor'dra and protected it from evils. The Emperor, Imhir vahrr Dundeiis, is known to be a stern and apathetic ruler, favoring only Nalfgarnians above all others; even residents of Aelm. Nalfgarne is at war with the kingdoms of Tamarum and Rodnor. Tamarum is the third largest kingdom on Lor'dra, being home to 6.3 million people. The kingdom's capital, Vasama, is home to 855,000 people. It is a major trade hub built upon four rivers, giving it the nickname "the City of Rivers." The streets are bustling, filled with humble market districts and fair peoples. The nation is not particularly wealthy, but most residents live rather comfortably. The people of Tamarum are a righteous breed full of humility, patience, strength and intelligence. The social doctrines of Tamarum are amongst the most righteous on all of Lor'dra. Residents are talkative, typically intelligent, outgoing and devoted. Low Gothic is the primary language spoken amongst Tamarians. Tamarians hold faith in a religion known as "The Church of the Ones", a heavily organized Church that upholds Holy Law, in that a pantheon of gods reclaimed Lor'dra and continue to watch over it from the skies. The King of Tamarum, King Falteth II, is a calm and generous ruler. Tamarum is currently at war with the Empire of Nalfgarne, and has lost much land to them. Rodnor is the second smallest kingdom of Lor'dra and home to 4.5 million people. The state's capital is Novigran, a city of fired bricks and ever-blazing braziers which houses upwards of 720,000 souls. Novigran has been since its founding been the "Free City," in which anyone from any background may come and begin a new life in any one of the many growing trades in Rodnor, such as working the kingdom's rich iron mines or its relatively bountiful harvests. While the prospect itself is appealing to many far and wide, the natives of Rodnor are distrustful or suspicious of any foreigners since the expansion of Nalfgarne, which has taken their northern borders. While living relatively auspicious lives, some Rodnorians are discontent and argumentative, not afraid to act extremely crass to anyone they deem that has wronged them or anyone else. This dual identity that Rodnor has developed has left its people uninterested in the wisdom or knowledge of outsiders, only in the coin or manpower they can provide. The religion of Rodnor is that of the Cleansing Fire, a faith that the primal element will bathe Lor'dra in flames and burn away all that is wicked. This church, as it would seem, was founded and is maintained by the kingdom's nobility and elite. The Church of Cleansing Fire has drawn much popularity with its endorsement by King Ralavar V, and has since then preached of Rodnor being the one truly righteous and dutiful kingdom. The language of Rodnor is Low Gothic, maintained with new local words. The Kingdom of Rodnor currently has established a ceasefire with the Empire of Nalfgarne after losing some of their northern land very rapidly. Aelm is the oldest and largest of all the kingdoms of Kainan, resurrected by the first settlers from the burned city of Stormguard to honor the Penitent Knights and their sacrifices, with a population that is estimated to be 10 million people. The great capital of Aelm is Helmthal, a city of towering cathedrals and castles, decorated with statues of their Astartes lords in every place of importance. Within its glittering streets Helmthal's citizenry are respectful and deeply religious in the Aegimian Cult, the faith of the Penitent Knights Chapter itself, which exalts the God-Emperor of Mankind and humanity as His sacred people. While other kingdoms may forget their allegiance to the Emperor's Angels, the folk of Helmthal and all of Aelm hold them in utmost reverence and gladly offer their youths to the Astartes so that they might join the Knights in their celestial quests. While riddled with faith, Aelm is a peaceful land, but its people relish arduous trials, as they are the key to produce fitting recruits for the Knights. Aelm rarely has any disputes or quarrels with other kingdoms, other than the abandonment of the Aegimian Cult, but the eyes of its king, the Lord Crusader of the Penitent Knights, have been watching the actions of Nalfgarne closely, along with his numerous other duties. Missionaries of the Aegimian Cult, accompanied by hardened by knightly guardians, will venture forth from the land of snow and faith to spread the word of the Astartes overlords to all corners of Kainan, perhaps futilely. The people of Aelm speak fluent High Gothic, as well as Low Gothic, to other nations. Bestiary Gomorrag - A beast so terrifying to behold that the sight of it causes even Astartes to step back, Gomorrag has been given many different titles by the tribes of Lor'dra. These names include "Sky Guardian, World-King, Shadow-Wing," and more. Gomorrag is a single Titan-sized Draconian like animal, known to only feast on herds of migrating Taurafaurs in between periods of hibernation lasting either hundreds or thousands of years. It is speculated that Gomorrag was the pinnacle creation of the Dark-Age humans before it presumably began the outbreak of its lesser kin. Taurafaur - Ranging in size to nine to sixteen meters tall, Taurafaurs are migratory herbivores bearing mighty horns protruding from their foreheads. Feasting on the plant-life of Aetios during the planet's summer and moving southward to Kainan in the winter. Category:Graythorne Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld